The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A multitude of ointments or other compositions is known and has been used in previous decades as treatment for humans. These ointments are generally semisolid compositions, which are intended for use on healthy skin or some mucosa, such as, for example, on the eyes. These ointments and preparations are usually supposed to have a localized action of percutaneously administering active pharmaceutical ingredients or exerting a softening or protective action on the skin.
Numerous ointments for wound care are furthermore known. EP 621 031, for example, describes a wound ointment which is formulated as a gel and contains at least one gel-forming polysaccharide and hexylene glycol. Carboxymethyl cellulose or sodium alginate in particular should be used as the gel-forming polysaccharide. This composition should have an antimicrobial action and not be toxic with regard to fibroplasts.
Further, EP 107 526 described a paste for protecting the skin, for example, during wound healing or stoma care, which is formulated as a gel containing polyvinyl pyrrolidone, carboxymethyl cellulose, alginate, water, oil, and a fatty acid ester. This gel contains at least 20% water by weight and at least 45% by weight hydrocolloids.
Hydrophilic ointments are furthermore known, which absorb a limited portion of water and can be used for wound care. These ointments contain a mixture of different monoglycerides, diglycerides, and triglycerides, and a nonpolar oil, and are processed, for example, in the products Atrauman® on carrier materials for the production of so-called ointment compresses.
Furthermore a sterile wound dressing is known from EP 65 399, which has a carrier material impregnated with ointment and a water-soluble film of polyvinyl pyrrolidone. The ointment can be a hydrophilic or hydrophobic ointment.
From WO 96/036,315 a sterilizable paste or cream is known which contains an emulsion and a water-insoluble gel-forming material, which can be crosslinked carboxymethyl cellulose. The emulsion for its part should contain oil or wax, water, and an emulsifier, wherein the water content amounts to at least 40% by weight.
From WO 01/070,285 a compress for treating wounds is known which contains a hydrophobic elastomer matrix in which hydrocolloid particles are dispersed. The matrix is supposed to have in addition 55 to 90% by weight nonpolar oil and a surface-active agent with an HLB value higher than 10.